trucksimfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Experience Experience is gained through roaming the map and completing deliveries. Experience gained is calculated thus: *Free Roam: 50 XP/100km *Deliveries: Base (1 XP/1 km) + ADR bonus (XP/class 1-6) + Long Distance bonus (25% of base XP) + Fragile Cargo bonus (22% of base XP) + Important/Urgent bonus (20%/30% of base XP) + Parking bonus (45 XP)- Time penalty (XP/Time late) - Cargo Damage penalty (XP/% damage) *Note: If you add map extension mods, it may affect some of the skill points Skills ADR Training Allows making deliveries of dangerous goods. Each new type of certificate unlocks deliveries of new goods. The more types of ADR certificates you have trained, the more types of new deliveries will appear on the Job Market. *Class 1 - Explosives (Dynamite, fireworks, ammunition) *Class 2 - Gases **2.1 Flammable gases, acetylene, hydrogen **2.2 Non-flammable gases (cryogenic gases and liquids, nitrogen, neon) **2.3 Poisonous gases, causing death/serious injury when inhaled (fluorine, chlorine, hydrogen cyanide) *Class 3 - Flammable liquids (Common, but also very dangerous fuels, petrol, diesel, kerosene) *Class 4 - Flammable solids **4.1 Flammable solids that are easily ignited (nitrocellulose, magnesium, safety matches) **4.2 Spontaneously combustible aluminium alkyls, white phosphorus) **4.3 Dangerous when wet: soldium, calcium, potassium *Class 6 - Toxic and infectious substances **6.1 Poisons, substances harmful to human health (potassium cyanide, mercuric chloride, pesticides) **6.2 Biohazard-infectious materials, virus cultures, used needles) *Class 8 - Corrosive substances. Substances that dissolve organic tissue or severely corrode certain metals (sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid, potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide) Long Distance Determines maximum distance allowed to drive in one delivery. Inital distance allowed: 250 km. The more ranks you have in Long Distance driving, the higher the length of the deliveries will be that are offered to you on the Job Market. *Rank 1: Deliveries up to 350 km **+5% higher reward for delivery distances longer than 250 km **+25% XP bonus for delivery distances longer than 250 km. *Rank 2: Deliveries up to 550 km **+10% higher reward for delivery distances longer than 350 km *Rank 3: Deliveries up to 850 km **+15% higher reward for delivery distances longer than 550 km *Rank 4: Deliveries up to 1100 km **+20% higher reward for delivery distances longer than 850 km *Rank 5: Deliveries up to 1500 km **+25% higher reward for delivery distances longer than 1100 km *Rank 6: Deliveries across the whole of Europe **+30% higher reward for delivery distances longer than 1500 km *Currently, if you add ProMods, all of them get increased to a max of over 3,000km total. Later it may say 5,000km or more. High-value Cargo Rank 1 unlocks the deliveries of valuable goods on the Job Market, with each new rank increasing the payout. *Rank 1 - High value job offers unlocked **+5% higher reward for high value deliveries **+18% XP bonus for high value deliveries *Rank 2 - +10% higher reward for high value deliveries *Rank 3 - +15% higher reward for high value deliveries *Rank 4 - +20% higher reward for high value deliveries *Rank 5 - +25% higher reward for high value deliveries *Rank 6 - +30% higher reward for high value deliveries ''' Fragile Cargo' Rank 1 unlocks the deliveries of fragile goods on the Job Market, with each new rank increasing the payout. *Rank 1 - Fragile cargo job offers unlocked **+5% higher reward for fragile deliveries **+22% XP bonus for fragile deliveries *Rank 2 - +10% higher reward for fragile deliveries *Rank 3 - +15% higher reward for fragile deliveries *Rank 4 - +20% higher reward for fragile deliveries *Rank 5 - +25% higher reward for fragile deliveries *Rank 6 - +30% higher reward for fragile deliveries ' Just-in-time Delivery' Ranks 1 and 2 unlocks new types of just-in-time deliveries on the Job Market, each new rank after 3 increases the payout. *Rank 1 - Important deliveries unlocked **+3% higher reward for finishing an important delivery **+20% XP bonus for finishing an important delivery *Rank 2 - Urgent deliveries unlocked **+6% higher reward for finishing an important delivery **+10% XP bonus for finishing an urgent delivery **+30% XP bonus for finishing an urgent delivery *Rank 3 **+9% higher reward for finishing an important delivery **+15% higher reward for finishing an urgent delivery *Rank 4 **+12% higher reward for finishing an important delivery **+20% higher reward for finishing an urgent delivery *Rank 5 **+15% higher reward for finishing an important delivery **+25% higher reward for finishing an urgent delivery *Rank 6 **+18% higher reward for finishing an important delivery **+30% higher reward for finishing an urgent delivery ' Ecodriving''' Improves on the fuel consumption of every truck you drive, while completing a delivery or while free-roaming. *Rank 1 - Up to 10% fuel saved *Rank 2 - Up to 15% fuel saved *Rank 3 - Up to 20% fuel saved *Rank 4 - Up to 25% fuel saved *Rank 5 - Up to 30% fuel saved *Rank 6 - Up to 35% fuel saved Progress History ETS2 comes with a variety of trucking titles. * Black - Newbie * Green - Enthusiast * Brown - Skilled Worker * Orange - Professional * Red - Master * Blue - Instructor * Purple - Elite * Gray - Legend